


[昀悠]偷海

by gingerroc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerroc/pseuds/gingerroc





	[昀悠]偷海

两条时间线，现在以董思成视角为主，过去以中本悠太视角为主。

 

*

 

“Love's fire heats water, water cools not love.”  
——Shakespeare Sonnet 154

 

*  
年末几个月的寒风吹得格外响，万圣节狂欢刚过没多久，Holiday Season的冷风便卷着一串的感恩节、圣诞、元旦，呼啦啦地从北美大陆碾过。这时候的纽约就成了座奇奇怪怪的城市，梅西百货漂亮夺目的圣诞橱窗、洛克菲勒中心的冬季露天滑冰场和Bryant Park的冬日集市把纽约装饰得格外热闹——可这热闹却徒有虚壳，节日的风吹得大家都归心似箭，陆陆续续回家享受年底的家庭团聚了。  
于是还留在纽约的人，除了那些少数的原住民，拖家带口来观光的游客，便只剩下董思成这种无处可归的人。  
董思成晚上参加了学院剧院的同学、同事们美名其曰举办的“驻留部队的圣诞party”——说白了就是一群无聊的人找了个借口在酒吧扯皮。他酒量不好，没多少啤酒下肚就开始晕晕乎乎，全凭自己吊着精神才摇摇晃晃地搭上了回家的地铁。  
酒吧到公寓的距离是五站地铁加三个街区，地铁行驶到第二站的时候董思成脑子里突然冒出个念头——如果中本悠太在就好了，那他就能一头栽在那人肩上，他笃定中本悠太一定会照顾自己，他就算枕着那人的肩膀睡着了，中本悠太还是会把他送回家。  
他被这个想法吓得一个激灵，又开始笑自己矫情。  
那时中本悠太喜欢他接近他，他一把把中本悠太推开。

“虽然和哥上床的确很爽，但我们是同事，总不能把台上的情感带到生活里吧？”

这是董思成到纽约的第二个冬天，也是他离开中本悠太的第二个冬天。

冬靴踩在地上发出“嗒嗒”的敲击声，听起来像是董思成几个星期前在课上看过的弗拉明戈舞步。他默数着自己走过的步数，太困了，这好像是让自己保持清醒的唯一办法。可是到了第一个路口时他突然迈不动步子了，董思成笃定自己一定是喝醉了，不然怎么看到好几个中本悠太在墙边排着队呢？  
他挪到墙边，才发现那是一排贴着的海报。  
也是，中本悠太在加州的剧院里演戏呢，跑纽约来干什么。  
可董思成却移不开眼了，他的目光像是粘在了这些海报上。  
最边上的一张海报翘起了边，无精打采地耷拉着，露出铜版纸背后白白的一片。  
“别摔了，我扶你……” 董思成伸手压那张海报地边缘，试图把它重新贴回去，可他又马上皱起眉头，将那张可怜的海报一把撕下。  
“外面冷……回去再说……”  
喝醉的人小心翼翼地卷起海报收进大衣的口袋里，摇摇晃晃地回了家。

 

*

 

董思成和中本悠太是在学校外的中餐馆相遇的。  
那时候董思成刚到加州，初来乍到，陌生国家那些不成文的规矩他大都不知道。就比如他拿着信用卡结账时，店员用下巴指了指帐台上“cash only”的牌子，非要他摸出现金来。  
好巧不巧他只带了张信用卡出门，正为难的时候排在他后面的中本悠太说：“我帮你付吧。”  
后来呢，后来他们就认识了。从中餐馆走到教学楼，他们交换了名字，董思成还知道了中本悠太和他一样都在学舞台剧表演，是比他大一届的学长，他们还有一节理论课是一起上的。  
分开的时候中本悠太朝他挥挥手：“Winwin，认识你很高兴。过两天课上再见。”  
当然这是董思成版本的故事，中本悠太版的故事是什么，他不知道，没关心过。  
但他感觉得到，中本悠太对他过份的关心照顾。有次聚餐时隔壁编剧专业的金道英问中本悠太，为什么对董思成总是特别照顾有加。中本悠太低头笑笑，说：“哎呀，我看到winwin就想起我刚来美国的时候，一个人在异国他乡多不容易。”  
金道英翻个白眼，说那也没见你照顾我。  
旁边学舞台设计的李泰容立刻见缝插针数落金道英，他说金道英你好不要脸，和我一届做学长的人，怎么还和小朋友争风吃醋。  
矛头没指到自己身上，董思成就装哑巴。中本悠太真的是把他当弟弟在照顾吗？他不太在乎，有人愿意帮忙照顾总是好的，再说他后来的确在中本悠太身上捞到不少便宜。  
或许不该说是捞到的，这些便宜都是中本悠太自己送来的。

中国人用“光阴如箭，岁月如梭”来形容时间飞逝，到了美国后董思成觉得这句话不对，应该说时间像加州独有的海风和阳光，海风醉人，吹着吹着，大学的日子就被太阳晒过了大半。  
过去的三年中本悠太都把董思成带在自己身边让他捡便宜，第四年的时候中本悠太干脆把董思成塞进了自己上班的剧院做实习演员。  
李泰容拿这事揶揄，他说，哇塞，中本悠太你这个babysitter还是终身制的呢，董思成给你工资没啊？  
中本悠太一副嗤之以鼻的样子说，你懂个屁，你也不看看winwin之前表演课最后汇报演出的时候，台下一个两个都直勾勾盯着他想把他带走呢，我这是早点把未来新星抓进我们剧院，增加我们剧院的竞争力。  
他说完觉得不够，还要补上一句，你想想，他来我们剧院演舞台剧，我们这观众多了，你、我、金道英三个穷光蛋的工资不就涨了?  
得，扯到钱，李泰容乖乖闭嘴。  
等董思成一毕业，中本悠太又连哄带骗把董思成骗到自己的公寓里一起合租。  
“Winwin！我好穷啊，加州的房租真的好贵喔！不如我们一起合租吧，这样一起上班还方便呢？”  
于是四个人还是像以前那样打打闹闹，只不过中本悠太心怀鬼胎的地方从学校搬到了小剧院和他俩的公寓里。  
一开始他们还都是剧院里的小角色，但没过多久便接二连三地崭露头角。先是金道英凭他从小聪明到大的脑子写了个跌宕起伏的剧本让所有人看了连连叫好；董思成和中本悠太是少见的亚洲脸，本就让观众印象深刻，随着几个老演员的退休，他们便也开始占了一席之地；李泰容呢，他做起舞台设计就是拼了命地钻，一股认真劲让那些在剧院工作了一辈子的老油条都要敬他几分。  
有了新鲜血液的加入，默默无闻的小剧院逐渐声名鹊起。  
不过他们当然还是比不上那些早就赫赫有名的大剧院。金道英想搞个大的，有天他看电视新闻里在说美国最高法院裁定同性婚姻在全美合法，他脑门一拍，把自己关在房间里好几个月。出来以后先去剧院领导那儿跑了一趟，接着就把一打剧本往中本悠太桌上一拍，说，你看看，下个季度我们赶个新闻热度演这个呗。  
中本悠太翻开一看，嚯，讲同性恋的。

 

*

 

第二天董思成醒来时已是日上三杠，宿醉和床头折得皱皱巴巴的海报折腾得他头疼欲裂。  
海报的背景是一片沙滩，中本悠太和另一个男人席地而坐，他们的手牵在一起，中本悠太的另一个手抱了块画板，对着镜头展开一张标准笑脸；另一个董思成没见过的人身侧放着台相机，他的手撑着下巴注视着中本悠太，小气地只给这张海报留下半个侧脸。  
一模一样的海报董思成也和中本悠太拍过，只不过当时拿画板的人是董思成。  
那时候他们在舞台上饰演一对如胶似漆的情侣，当然了，只是在台上。两个半小时里他们从初识到热恋，自我矛盾后又勇敢面对，一同面对他人指指点点，最后获得了圆满的happy ending。最后一幕是他们坐在沙滩上，衬着落日的余晖交换了一个海风味的、咸咸的吻。  
日复一日，很长一段时间里，每天晚上他们都在一批又一批的观众面前上演同样的故事。  
那时候董思成不喜欢中本悠太，但是他有百分把握中本悠太喜欢自己。  
舞台剧演员将表演和真实的情感分开是最基本的职业操守。幕布落下的瞬间董思成就从剧本的角色里抽离，可中本悠太却不是，他眼里还残存着苦尽甘来的，对未来甜蜜生活憧憬的光，然后这光一点点暗下去，最后化成一声轻轻的叹息。  
每次每次，每次都是这样。  
董思成有持无恐了，他知道几年前的餐桌上金道英提出的问题的答案了。中本悠太照顾他、偏爱他从来不是因为把他当弟弟。他向来只把中本悠太当作普通的朋友，可他现在知道了中本悠太的秘密，于是他越来越过份，心安理得地享受中本悠太的喜欢。他是狩猎者，中本悠太是早晚会自投落网的猎物。他甚至开始故意提出一些看似无理的要求来打探中本悠太的底线——他发现中本悠太对他的喜欢可能是无止境的，他进一步，中本悠太就退让一步。  
甚至到后来，中本悠太终于忍不住对他告白，他恶劣地把中本悠太拉进剧院厕所的隔间里操干的时候，中本悠太哭得眼睛都红了，也没说出一个不字。  
他们不是情侣，却每日每夜，在台上台下把情侣间会做的事都做了。

等到董思成一个人跑到纽约来研修学习，再次孤身一人才觉得有一丝不习惯的时候，中本悠太已经喜欢他很多年了。

陈旧的回忆一股脑翻上来，大脑储存的记忆可能也会变质，董思成原本以为自己是毫不在意的，现在反而被这些事熏得鼻头有点酸，他不得不承认自己有些怀念了，他开始怀念加州四季如春的天气，陈旧剧院里隐约的霉味，合租公寓里香味扑鼻的外卖，他甚至开始想念曾经在他心里似有若无的中本悠太了。  
董思成把海报随手往桌上一扔，起身去洗漱吃早饭。结果吐司才烤到一半，公寓的门就被黄旭熙敲得砰砰响，黄旭熙在门外嚷：“思成哥！你昨晚不是叫我今天来打游戏嘛？外面好冷啊！你快点给我们开门啦！”  
他一想确有此事，昨晚黄旭熙喝多了，像个大型树袋熊一样缠着董思成：“哥啊——我好想玩switch新出的任天堂大乱斗，看起来好酷噢！可我买不起哎，圣诞老人会不会送我啊？”  
董思成脑子还清醒着，他被黄旭熙勒得脖子生疼，想法子把黄旭熙甩开：“几岁了还信圣诞老人？明天你来我家玩！”  
“真的？”黄旭熙一蹦三尺高，好像玩游戏真的是他生命中一件大事，“那我一大早就来！”

黄旭熙和董思成一样，也在纽约进修舞台剧表演。他一进门就兴致勃勃地把游戏机接上电视，又轻车熟路地去董思成房间里拿游戏卡。  
“OH MY GOD——董思成！——”  
“这海报你哪来的！”  
他举着那张皱巴巴的海报风风火火地冲出来：“你知道这部吗！me好想看的！几年前小剧院里出来的戏！居然下个月要来纽约了，我们去看吧！”

 

*

 

若从上帝视角看这个世界，会发现很多故事其实有截然不同的开始，很多人一起经历的时间线里还有支线剧情。  
中本悠太第一次遇到董思成并不是在那家中餐店，他早先在课上就注意到董思成了。选修课，大几上都行。那时候董思成总是独来独往的，大概是还不认识什么朋友。中本悠太想起一年前的自己，初来美国很不适应，好在遇到了李泰容和金道英，三个人一起摸爬滚打也算摸出几条生活的门路来。可董思成身边没有李泰容金道英那样的朋友，他觉得董思成可怜得很，鬼使神差地，在某节下课尾随董思成一路进了中餐馆。  
已经过了小半学期，上课的座位也约定俗成般地定了下来。董思成坐在中本悠太的斜后方，有好几次中本悠太调整笔记本电脑的角度，其实是为了偷看印在屏幕深色区的董思成的影子。  
看着看着，原来对后辈的关心变了质，变成了灼伤胸口的秘密。  
他对董思成的关心照顾，始于前后辈间的关心，可到后来却不知不觉发酵成不可言的喜欢。  
只有中本悠太自己知道，金道英在聚餐上问他为什么对董思成照顾有佳时，他藏在餐桌下的手都在发抖。  
可他是学表演的，餐桌上他还是作出云淡风轻的样子，挥挥手说只是想起以前的自己罢了。  
这句话时真的，也是假的。  
董思成变成他的阿喀琉斯之踵，变成他想藏起来的心思，变成他唯一的弱点。荷马史诗中阿喀琉斯是半神半人的英雄，英勇善战，杀敌无数，他全身刀枪不入，唯有脚踝处是他致命的弱点；中本悠太当然不用上战场，但他每天又像在战场上一样小心翼翼，如履薄冰，他怕打破他们之间微妙的平衡，他不敢去试探董思成的心思，他没这个机会，也没这个底气。

那天金道英把他的大作往桌上一甩，就一屁股坐在中本悠太旁边玩手机，一副“今天你不看完发表感想不让你走”的样子。  
中本悠太读完开始例行吹捧：“这么感人，我都要哭了。”  
金道英还在sns上收集写作灵感，哼哼一声当作炫耀，示意中本悠太继续往下说。  
中本悠太又问：“那你想让谁演这对……情侣？”  
“啊?”这问题在金道英眼里简直莫名其妙，“你和思成啊！不然让前辈们和你们中的谁上演忘年恋吗？”  
“哦，哦……”中本悠太的尾音拖长，音调转下，荒唐大胆的想法在他脑子里打了几个转，最后挑了个不那么过份的说出了口，“道英啊，结尾改成他们在海边接吻怎么样？”  
金道英抬眼，对中本悠太挑了挑眉毛，好似看穿了他的秘密。

剧本搬上舞台前总少不了排练。  
中本悠太一颗心提到嗓子眼，冷气开足的排练房此刻比外面太阳高照的艳阳天还热。  
于是他第一次光明正大地以“恋人”的身份和董思成牵手拥抱，他手心冒着汗，眼里藏着泪，甚至到激动的地方连声音都开始颤抖。休息的时候一起排练的其他人凑过来说悠太演的真好，我们这次的新剧肯定成功。  
每分每秒对他来说都宛若珍馐，弥足珍贵。  
就算董思成对他的态度和对其他人别无差异，尽管每次排练最后的接吻都是借位的，他那时依然心满意足。

终于正式上了舞台，幕布“哗——”地一声拉开，半真半假的戏码在万众瞩目下上演。演到剧中的时候中本悠太大声地、在几百人面前说出他对董思成的喜欢。他第一次被舞台灯光照得头晕目眩，时间变得粘稠，他看到董思成向他走来——winwin真漂亮，他想到。下一秒董思成就牵起他的手，在他手背上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“我想，我也喜欢你。”  
中本悠太的左耳是董思成声带里吐出来的声音，右耳是舞台扩音器里传来的董思成的声音。  
他第一次知道什么是振聋发聩。  
于是他贪心了，在结局的幕布快落下的时候，真真切切地附上了董思成的唇。  
或许是入了戏，也可能是抱着侥幸心，有一瞬间中本悠太真的以为他从此以后可以和董思成真正地在一起了。可他再睁开眼，看到的却是一张淡漠的、没有表情的脸——像是一盆冷水浇在他头上，中本悠太知道自己得意忘形了，他小声地、嗫嚅地说了句对不起。  
没等董思成回答，剧团的其他人已经蜂拥着跑上台，今天是第一天演出，自然少不了向所有观众谢幕。中本悠太和董思成被挤在最中间，金道英和李泰容是他们的左右护法，他们两个一人一个话筒叽里呱啦地说着一路走来的心里路程。激情澎湃的感谢词到中本悠太二里变成了嗡嗡的蚊呐，他还在为刚才的失态后怕，他用余光偷看董思成，却发现董思成像没事一样对着台下挥手打招呼。

人的贪婪是无限的，侥幸心也是。董思成第一次没有推开中本悠太，这在中本悠太眼里变成了默许，他开始在每一天晚上的幕布后亲吻董思成，他幻想着或许哪一天他们会假戏成真，他真的可以和剧本里的自己一样苦尽甘来。可董思成对他的态度却毫无改变，依旧若即若离的，在舞台剧结束的一刹那收回眼底所有的爱意。  
限定情侣在舞台上的虚假地情投意合，剧终的掌声就好像灰姑娘的故事里午夜十二点的钟响，可灰姑娘还留给王子一只水晶鞋，中本悠太的魔法的时效一过，董思成什么都不留给他。  
中本悠太一次次地失望，又一次次地在幕布后贪婪地、小心地亲吻董思成冰凉的嘴唇。  
中本悠太觉得自己快要疯了，他和董思成的关系每天都在普通同事室友和恋人之间反复切换。每天夜里舞台上的两个半小时变成了他止痛的吗啡，是他从董思成那里偷来的温柔和快乐，他沉溺于此不想醒来，最后中了毒上了瘾，吗啡变成了他维持生命的药剂——他痛恨这台戏，可他又依赖这台戏，他甚至怀疑如果哪一天突然被通知停演，他会不会就此死去？  
就算如此他也要死在舞台上，这样的话至少在死掉的瞬间，他和董思成是在一起的情侣。  
人怎么可以这么卑微？  
可中本悠太已经管不了这么多了，他庆幸当初让金道英在剧本最后加了一个吻，尽管这一吻让他痛苦，让他饱受折磨。

直到有一天幕布落下的时候，他突然觉得自己好可悲。暗恋者藏了很久的眼泪夺眶而出，顺着他漂亮的脸颊、纤细的脖颈，一路滑进他的衣领里。  
董思成关掉自己和中本悠太领口的麦克风，用眼神示意他继续说下去。  
“winwin……”说出这句话好像花掉了中本悠太所有的力气，他整个人都在发抖，连着声音一起打颤，“我喜欢你，你抱抱我好不好？”  
幕布落下后的舞台很暗，中本悠太看不清董思成脸上的表情。他只知道董思成沉默了片刻，然后一把拽起他，在观众热烈的掌声里，在退场广播反复的播报里，董思成抓着他的手腕，把他一路拉进后台休息室的厕所隔间。  
董思成用居高临下的、近乎审判的眼神看着他，中本悠太睫毛上还挂着没来得及擦掉的泪珠。  
“winwin……”  
“转过去。”  
“什么？”  
“哥，转过去。”董思成凑到中本悠太的耳边，顽劣地揉着中本悠太的屁股，他声音里的诱惑像不可抗拒的魔咒，“我看看你是不是真的喜欢我。”

中本悠太的眼泪漱漱掉下来，他还穿着最后一幕的戏服，此时已经被董思成撕扯开，只能可怜巴巴地挂在身上。中本悠太很白，可他现在浑身都变变成了情欲的粉色，他露出的肩头圆圆的，像一颗成熟的、待摘的桃子。  
中本悠太就是代摘的桃子，董思成知道了他心底的秘密。于是董思成成了胜利者，变成一箭射中阿喀琉斯脚踝的帕里斯，英雄鲜血流尽会变成冰冷的尸体，而中本悠太则变成了董思成的战利品，任他鱼肉，随他采摘。  
闭幕后的休息室厕所随时都会有人进来，可董思成却好像根本没这顾虑，他将中本悠太顶在门板上，一手牢牢握住中本悠太的手腕，他的食指和中指正好卡在中本悠太手腕处突出的那块骨头处，另一只手则用力揉捏着他的臀瓣，在上面留下色情又粗暴的印迹。  
中本悠太害怕被人发现，他紧咬下唇，可被董思成顶到深处的时候喉咙里还是不由得冒出几声呜咽。他不知道自己哭是因为高兴还是痛苦，他喜悦于和董思成的肌肤之亲，又哀叹着对方对他没有半点喜欢。  
他听到有人进来解手，过了很久那脚步声才逐渐远去。  
他发现自己病了，他病入膏肓，无药可救。  
他干脆把自己更大地打开，剖心破肚地给董思成看更原始赤裸的自己，酸涩的眼泪落下来，灼伤了他的心。

董思成不知道自己为什么这么做，像是本能驱使，又或许是一时冲动，但是中本悠太哭起来好漂亮，像个精致脆弱的人偶，激起人的破坏欲和占有心。  
“这件演出服可贵了，悠太哥以后还会一直穿的吧。”  
“以后每天晚上表演的时候，你是不是都会想起今天穿着这件衣服在厕所里被我上了？”  
于是每晚偷来的时间变成折磨，幕布拉下就是长夜的极刑。  
董思成在不同的地方侵犯他、进入他，在剧院没人的道具间、在中本悠太代步车的后座、在他们合租的公寓。董思成有的时候喊他悠太哥，但更多的时候却恶意地唤中本悠太在戏里的名字。  
他身下的动作有多激烈，嘴里的话就有多无情。董思成甚至会毫无感情、机械般地背诵剧本里情投意合的台词，然后重重地攻击中本悠太体内最柔弱的地方，撞得中本悠太浑身都止不住地颤抖，嘴里的呻吟变得支离破碎。  
“你看，这不是理所当然的事吗，你戏里戏外都爱我。”  
中本悠太只能用无助迷离的眼神回应，他无从辩驳，也无力改变。

直到后来董思成递交了去纽约继续学习深造的申请，offer下来的那天他请大家吃饭。中本悠太坐作为另一位主演自然是坐在董思成的旁边，他再一次在餐桌下攥紧拳头，中本悠太在想——这到底是自己的解脱，还是坠入又一深渊的开始。

 

*

 

黄旭熙雷厉风行，立刻搞到了两张初演日的票，又拜托学校里的老师联系剧团，给他们提前去后台交流的机会。  
他和董思成不一样，从没正式在剧院里演过戏。黄旭熙进了后台就变得格外激动，叽里呱啦说个不停，不一会就跑得没了影。  
离开场还有一段时间，董思成胸前挂着后台准入证，没人拦他，他就在后台瞎溜达。

好巧不巧偏偏在这时候碰到了中本悠太。

董思成原想推门进去问洗手间在哪，谁知门一开就看到中本悠太的正抬着头，他的眼睛微微闭上，方便化妆师给他上妆。  
化妆师还是以前那个，见董思成来了张口就想打招呼，董思成赶紧竖起手指做了个噤声的手势。化妆师不明白，却还是配合地点点头，又继续给中本悠太化妆。  
董思成轻步走到中本悠太身后，注视着中本悠太在镜子里的倒影，中本悠太好像瘦了，他的轮廓比以前更加明显，两颊甚至有些凹陷，他看起来很累，眼睛下挂着憔悴的黑眼圈。  
不知怎地，过往旧事开始一个接一个地涌上来，他想起中本悠太在中餐店里替他付钱，想起合租公寓里一起煮过的泡面，他开始胡思乱想，思考着要怎么和中本悠太搭话。  
中本悠太离他不过两米的距离，可又好像离他很远。  
他不知道该把自己的身份摆在哪里，前同事或前室友显然不足以用来形容他，可其他的词语似乎也无法定义他们之间病态的关系。  
董思成的思绪还胡乱飞着，化妆师的一句话却把他拉回了现实。  
“悠太哥，化好了。思成哥也来了，你们叙叙旧呗，我先走啦。”  
他说完对董思成吐吐舌头，脚底抹油似地跑了。

中本悠太听言猛地睁开眼，他慌张地站起来转过身，椅子和地板间地摩擦发出刺耳的声音。他张嘴想说什么，却又生生把到嘴边的话咽下去，如此反反复复好几次，才终于突出一声轻轻的：“winwin……好久不见。”  
董思成还没组织好语言，他有些尴尬地挠着后脑勺，生疏地和中本悠太打招呼，但他又不知道接下去的话该怎么说。  
他们干巴巴地说着没营养的话题，无非是各自的近况。中本悠太说自己一直在剧院里，中间当然也演过别的剧本，这次整个剧团被邀请一起来的纽约；董思成说自己白天在学校上课，晚上或者周末偶尔去剧院里客串，然后又说在这里遇到不少中国人，大家互相照顾，日子过得也还不错。  
“是吗？那就好。”中本悠太笑笑，低下了头，又重复道，“那就好……”  
董思成还想补充些什么，却被门外冲进来的人打断了。  
“思成哥——你在这啊——”黄旭熙大摇大摆地走进来，身边还跟着那个和中本悠太一起出现在海报上的人，“嗯?好巧啊，我们一人抓住一个主演哎！”  
海报上的人走上前和董思成握手：“你好，我叫金廷祐。”

董思成和黄旭熙坐在观众席的正中，黄旭熙献宝似地和董思成说这两个位置有多难抢，以此邀功问能不能再去董思成家里打游戏。董思成现在一个头两个大，黄旭熙说什么他都嗯嗯地答应下来。他满脑子都是刚才和中本悠太在后台休息室重逢的画面，再次见面来的太仓促，董思成好像又变成当年那个手足无措的初来乍到者。他又试图分析中本悠太的表情，可中本悠太藏得太好了，又或者是董思成根本不懂中本悠太——他竟然什么都读不到。  
他正心烦意乱着，剧院的灯开始接二连三地灭了，只剩两盏聚光灯照亮暗红色的幕布——董思成忽然觉得这一刻的舞台像一张血盆大口，吞噬他，也吞噬中本悠太。  
熟悉的背景音乐响起，饱受期待的演出拉开了序幕。董思成第一次以观众的身份坐在台下看这场戏，他的记忆力很好，剧本的台词、动作、甚至连细节他都记忆犹新。中本悠太扮演董思成以前饰演的艺术生，正支着画架在街边卖艺画速写，一张10美金。金廷祐是中本悠太的顾客，他脖子上挂着一台老式的胶片机，此时的身份还是个过路采风的摄影师。  
等中本悠太画完，金廷祐会发现自己并没有带钱。  
董思成在心里哼哼，想这明明是我和中本悠太的相遇。下一秒他又笑自己幼稚，明明这剧本已经演了这么久了，怎么连这种事都会觉得不满意。  
可再过一会他就笑不出了，他看着舞台上中本悠太和金廷祐越走越近，心里那团无名火也越来越令人烦躁。他双手抱臂，食指无意识地敲打着。  
——妈的，以前怎么没觉得这剧本有这么长?

这种不安的情绪在剧终时达到了顶峰。  
中本悠太和金廷祐在台上接吻。  
董思成早知道剧本会这么演，可真正亲眼看到这一幕时，他听到了他内心构筑的虚假铜墙铁壁轰然崩塌的声音。为了今天特意熨平的西裤被他捏得皱皱巴巴，这刺激来得合情合理，却也让他措手不及。他忽然就知道为什么自己会在醉酒的地铁上想起中本悠太，为什么会在看到海报的瞬间觉得鼻头酸涩，为什么会在重逢的后台结结巴巴说不出话来。  
他突然想起自己刚到美国时，因为没有朋友而整天闷闷不乐。中本悠太就在某个放学的傍晚开着那辆破破烂烂的二手车，载着董思成一路开到海边。那天海风很大，只穿了件衬衫的董思成冻得直打哆嗦。中本悠太边说“winwin原来这么怕冷的吗？”，边用后座变出条毯子披在他身上。  
这时候天已经黑了，远离城市的夜空升上了漫天的星星。  
“winwin，我刚来的时候也像你一样，觉得自己一无所有。我就一个人开车过来，从上帝那边偷满天的星星和一望无际的海陪我。”  
“这是我的宝贝，现在送给你了。”  
“别不开心啦，以后你就和我……和我们在一起玩呗。”

满不在乎变成最为在意，董思成才发现他把中本悠太弄丢了。  
散场的灯光逐渐亮起，董思成听到黄旭熙在旁边说：“哥，你这么感动吗?怎么都哭了？”

 

*

 

曼哈顿的午夜灯火通明，钢筋森林间闪烁的灯光像极了加州海边两人一起看过的星星。  
可是纽约没有海，没有满天的星，也没有趴在董思成耳边轻声哄他的中本悠太。  
他和中本悠太之间的距离，是加州到纽约六个半小时的航距，三个小时的时差，和那晚他没有回答中本悠太的问题。

“晚点再去吧？”  
董思成不答话，自顾自地打包行李。中本悠太窝在破旧的沙发上，毛毯把他盖的严严实实，只露出两只雪白的脚背。沙发两边扶手间承载了他们好多回忆，有时中本悠太会有种他们真的在谈恋爱的错觉。他们以前挤在这里看电影、吃爆米花，职业病似地大声又夸张地模仿着电影里那些异性或同性情侣的对白。后来他的秘密被戳破，他们开始在这张沙发上做爱，有时甚至到最后一起沉沉睡去。  
董思成和中本悠太相处的时候会卖乖，好像真的是一个乖巧的好弟弟，可他在性爱上却无一例外是粗暴的，在剧院厕所的隔间里如此，在家里的沙发上也是这样。他们的亲吻或是前戏总是很短暂，然后董思成会让中本悠太背过去跪在沙发上，他就着这个姿势把中本悠太抵在粗糙的沙发背上，从后面狠狠地、毫不犹豫地贯穿中本悠太。中本悠太胸前的敏感和他翘起的前端随着董思成的抽插一下又一下地在撞击在劣质的沙发布上，磨得他又痛又爽。三个地方的快感叠在一起，逼得中本悠太整个人都在发抖，他的喉咙里只能发出一些细碎的呜咽，像午夜无助的、找不到猫妈妈的流浪幼猫。  
中本悠太有时贪心地想回头索吻，可董思成的手就压在他的后颈上，让他动弹不得，强迫他生生地承受一下又一下毫不留情的攻击。  
中学课本说猫科动物交配时，雌性感受到的只有痛苦。有一次中本悠太赤裸地跪在沙发上的时候想到，或许自己真的是猫，不然为什么每次他和董思成做爱的时候，心里总是痛苦得像是被万刃穿过。可他又不是猫，他后穴的快感是真实的，令人麻痹的，他甚至病态地贪恋董思成带给他的这种困苦的关系——肉体上的，精神上的。  
“即使这样也喜欢我吗？还是说谁都可以操悠太哥的屁股呢？”  
于是中本悠太又想起课本上的配图，雄性猫科动物在交配时会死死咬住雌性的后颈，他想董思成说的话就是雄性猫科动物渗人的獠牙，在他懦弱又贪婪的心上扎出一个又一个的血窟窿。  
“呜……不……不是的……只有……只喜欢winwin……”  
他幻想过也许哪一天董思成会回应自己的喜欢，可董思成从来没有。他们做爱的时候没有一句甜言蜜语，董思成会羞辱他，把他变成一头只制知道撅着屁股贪图快感的母兽。  
他的后穴早就泥泞不堪，客厅里回荡着令人面红耳赤的声音。中本悠太迷糊间睁开眼，看到电视屏幕发出的光把他们重叠的影子投在墙上。他伸手去抓影子，下一秒手腕就被董思成抓住扣在背后。  
他抓不到，就像他抓不到两个人的关系。  
他们之间从最开始的亲吻就是他骗来的谎话。  
中本悠太眼角流出温热的液体，和他射出的精液一起把本就破旧的沙发弄得更加不堪。  
董思成的性器仍在他的身体里大开大合，丝毫都没有怜惜的意思。又过了一会，或许过了很久，董思成从中本悠太的身体里退出去，只在中本悠太的屁股里留下一堆乱七八糟的液体和一句 “悠太哥，你又把沙发弄脏了。”

后来中本悠太明白了董思成根本不会喜欢自己，于是他只能坐在这沙发上，无声地看着董思成打包行李。  
他觉得好笑，如果当时他没有在课上碰到董思成，没有尾随他走进那家中餐店，那他现在的生活会不会好一点？又或者他们用另一种方式遇见，那他和董思成会不会是一对正常的情侣？  
可成年人的世界没有假设题。董思成自始自终就是中本悠太一厢情愿的一场梦。他可以用病态的方法让自己待在董思成身边，却留不住董思成心意已决的高飞远走。再说纽约是什么地方？光怪陆离的剧院招牌在百老汇大街上从南向北一字排开，霓虹灯的、木制的、手绘的，哪个不是他和董思成这些舞台剧演员心中的耶路撒冷？他喜欢董思成，所以到最后连一句挽留的话到了嘴边又被他生生咬碎硬吞下去——他不想董思成放弃来之不易的机会，他也怕董思成对他轻笑一声问他到底有没有自知之明。  
他其实是替董思成高兴的，可他又在想，卑微得不敢说出喜欢得中本悠太，和卑微得像个随手可弃得的布偶的中本悠太，到底哪个更可悲？  
昏暗的房间像一部黑白的无声电影，舞台剧演员变成古早滑稽电影里的卓别林。梳洗台上的刷牙杯开始形影单只，一起买的拖鞋躺进行李箱相隔千里。中本悠太觉得一切都在嘲笑他，讽刺他卑贱的、懦弱的喜欢，嘲讽他明知无果却还一意孤行的侥幸心。他们从前后辈的校友到同事，又从同事变成不伦不类的肉体关系，到最后纽约寄来的一张纸把他们打成互不相干的陌生人。  
中本悠太想起董思成刚搬进来的时候也是这样，拖着同样的两个大行李箱，整夜哐当哐当地理东西。他又想，董思成以后会不会是百老汇炙手可热的新星呢？可这和只能守着加州小镇一间无名剧院的自己有什么关系？今晚一过，洛杉矶到纽约的航班轰轰起飞，他和董思成就是云泥之别。  
“纽约很冷，你多带点厚衣服。”

天边逐渐泛起了鱼肚白，笨重的行李箱缓缓合上，拉链发出“呲啦——”的声刺耳极了。  
“你要走了。” 中本悠太的语气平淡得像在说“今天晚上吃寿司”。这时候董思成会故意为难中本悠太，他会说自己不想吃寿司，说自己想吃很远很远的那家牛排馆。可是中本悠太不是在说晚上吃什么，董思成也知道他们再也不会一起吃饭了。  
“我要走了，再见，悠太哥。”  
董思成说完便推门而出，可他又故意把门留了一条缝——悠太哥既然喜欢自己，那一定会光着脚跑出来追他。董思成想如果中本悠太追出门，他就恶作剧地给中本悠太一个吻，说自己要走了，问中本悠太以后还会喜欢他吗。  
他还要指着中本悠太光着的脚问他，哥，你冷吗？你快点回去吧？  
他到最后还想有持无恐地作弄中本悠太一番。  
可是中本悠太没有出门追他。  
直到董思成坐上了uber，他才发现自己居然有点失望。

 

他们最后一次说话，那天一直晴朗的加州突然下起了倾盆大雨。  
中本悠太说的没错，纽约的冬夜真的很冷，冻得董思成在开着暖气的卧室里还偷偷用被子抹眼泪。

 

*  
初演日结束的后台挤满了人，记者和工作人员把走廊挤得水泄不通。黄旭熙原本想继续找剧团的人交流心得，无耐现在只得作罢。可人群拦不住他对这台戏期待已久、看完了还意犹未尽的热情，再说他自认为和金廷祐一见如故，已经建立了坚实的革命友情。于是他先联系金廷祐，又找学校老师帮忙，非得把加州那剧团的主心骨约出来一起学习交流。  
于是那天出门的时候，他左手边是心怀鬼胎的董思成，右手边是被他抓来充人数的李永钦。  
“拉我去干嘛？我又没看这台舞台剧。”  
“啊？那你可以明后天去看啊！”黄旭熙振振有词，“老师说除了主演，他们剧团的舞美也会来哎，你们正好聊聊啊！”  
董思成在旁边打小算盘，心想中本悠太和李泰容都来，那金道英肯定也一起跟着。

七个人约的晚饭，一张餐桌坐两边，董思成自然被分到纽约的那一派。  
黄旭熙滔滔不绝说个不停，有他在就不用怕彼此之间因为不熟悉而造成的尴尬。男生们的友谊建立得很快，饭吃到一半大家仿佛已经是相识多年的老友。董思成不停偷看中本悠太，暗自计算自己在中本悠太心里还有多少存活率。有好几次他们都四目相交，这时中本悠太就干脆大大方方地盯着董思成，后来董思成打探似地朝中本悠太报以微笑，中本悠太一开始还有点不好意思，后来笑却更加开心了。  
舞美们和编剧聊的热火朝天，中本悠太和董思成默契地对以前的事闭口不谈，于是三个上过台的演员凑在一起给实战经验零的黄旭熙上经验课。  
黄旭熙乱七八糟的问题胡乱问了一堆，甚至有些问题脱线得让金廷祐都憋不住大笑起来。  
“嗳，嗳，对了！”黄旭熙一边嚼着牛排，继续下一个发问，“你们最后在台上是真的接吻吗？还是就做个样子啊？”  
正喝水的董思成差点被呛到，他猛地抬头看金廷祐，又看看中本悠太，余光还扫到金道英突然投过来的眼神。  
金廷祐说：“当然是借位啊。”  
董思成暗自松了一口气。  
结果金廷祐又接着说：“不过有时候太投入也会真的亲到啦，悠太哥的嘴唇很软很好亲噢。”  
董思成看向中本悠太，对方也在看他，中本悠太上扬的嘴角往下一撇，很明显也愣住了，脸上挂着的都是尴尬。但片刻后中本悠太又立刻反应过来，重新换上那张笑脸说道：“别说这个了，你们吃饱了吗，要不要再点个甜品？”  
他说完目光落回到董思成身上，对董思成不好意思地笑了笑。  
董思成不知道怎么回应，他通过半顿饭建立的好心情立刻烟消云散，他知道自己的烦闷毫无立场，可他现在比看剧那天更加恼火，他无奈地叹了口气，剩下的半顿饭在他嘴里都变得味同嚼蜡。

吃完饭董思成去上厕所，出来的时候碰到了来洗手的金道英。  
他和金道英打招呼，金道英却直接劈头盖脸地问道：“你和中本悠太怎么回事？”  
董思成还愣着，金道英又说：“我知道他喜欢你，当时最后一幕的吻戏就是他让我加的。”  
“你们为什么现在要装不认识？”  
“我们……”突如其来的质问把董思成变得结结巴巴，说话的声音也逐渐轻了下去，“我们没在一起过。”  
这回答似乎在金道英的意料之中，他扯出几张擦手纸，又继续说道：“今年中本悠太过生日的时候我们给他买了个蛋糕，他还说也要祝winwin生日快乐。”  
“……”董思成沉默着，低头看着脚尖。  
“winwin今天为什么来呢？”他把擦手纸扔进垃圾桶，又拍拍董思成的肩，“你不说我也知道，不然你肯定不会来。”  
“李泰容那傻子这么多年了还不知道呢，等会我拖住他，你该做什么自己明白吧？”  
董思成晕晕乎乎，只觉得金道英不愧是写剧本的，看得好透彻，真的好他妈聪明。

 

回去的路上黄旭熙提议大家一起去董思成家里打游戏。他和金廷祐聊的正开心，就算不知不觉已经走出去了老远仍然能听到他的笑声，金道英拽着李泰容和李永钦讨论东西海岸的著名汉堡Shake Shack和 IN-N-OUT的区别，偶尔转过头看拖在最后面的董思成和中本悠太，他做了个奇怪的表情，也不知道底是在和谁使眼色。  
没了其他人旁听，话匣子自然也就打开了。  
“winwin觉得我演的怎么样？”中本悠太缩在厚重的大衣里，寒风把他的头发吹的四处乱舞，他嘴角上扬，看起来心情不错，“让我听听你这个原版的意见呢？”  
“为什么是你演画家？”董思成答非所问，“按道理不是应该新来的演员顶替我的角色吗？”  
中本悠太抬起头，望着头顶的高塔楼宇，他轻轻哈出一口气，白雾就从他漂亮的嘴唇跑出去，一路往上，逐渐消失在半空里。  
“winwin喜欢纽约吗？”  
“不喜欢，”这次董思成回答地很快，“就像你说的，太冷了。”  
“嗯？”中本悠太转头看他，似乎很惊讶的样子，但很快他脸上又绽出欣喜的笑，“我说过的话你还记得呀？”  
“……而且这里也没有星星和海。”董思成补充道。  
中本悠太沉默了，他低头思考了一会，过了很久才又开口道：“我觉得你好像和以前不一样了。”  
“我以前……”董思成的舌头又开始打结，“人是会变的，我以前的确不太……”  
“本来不想告诉你的……交换角色是因为不想让其他人演你的小画家。”董思成话还没说完就被中本悠太打断，“在我心里小画家只有一个， winwin也独一无二。”  
董思成看向中本悠太，他望见中本悠太眼里沉着一片汪洋，水面上缀着点点星光，好像每次幕布放下时中本悠太看他的眼神。  
期待又害怕，欣喜又谨慎。  
董思成想，现在自己的眼神一定也是这样。  
中本悠太眼里的光逐渐亮起来，像海面上黎明的破晓，他好像猜到了什么，问道：“你刚才说你以前怎么了？”  
“我作为原版演员，欣赏过悠太哥的表演后，”他清清嗓子，开始回答中本悠太的第一个问题，“我觉得……我觉得你最后一幕演的不对。”  
“是吗？那winwin教教我呗？” 中本悠太笑了，他把头凑到董思成跟前，好像董思成刚才并不是在说他业务水平不行。  
董思成的回答是直接覆在中本悠太唇上的一个吻。

 

嗳，真的好软，好好亲。

 

纽约没有海又怎么样呢？他只要中本悠太眼里的这一片。  
他也要学中本悠太，把喜欢的海偷来，然后藏起来好好陪自己。


End file.
